Ne m'abandonne pas
by PlumeNoiire
Summary: L'ennemi est proche, plus proche qu'ils ne le pensent. Les voilà en danger, Klaus, Caroline et Jérémy. Qui vivra ? Qui mourra ? Si vous voulez savoir, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'œil ! Cet OS se situe dans la saison 4


Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà ma deuxième OS, mais sur Klaus et Caroline cette fois. Il y a des détails qui ont changés par rapport à la série donc ne soyez pas étonnés en lisant, il était passer minuit quand j'écrivais, j'avoue avoir eu la tête dans le cul et j'ai eu la flemme de tout modifier donc prenez-la comme elle est et désolée au fan de VD si certain détails vous perturbent je ne la changerai pas ! Mdr Je dirais que mon OS se place dans la saison 4 et je le répète, les détails ne sont pas les mêmes pour certaines choses donc encore une fois ne soyez pas étonnés c'est normal. :)

Au sinon bonne lecture à tous ~

* * *

Silas mettait tout le monde à fleur de peau. Depuis qu'il était apparu dans la vie des habitants de Mystic Falls, tout n'avait été que chaos et confusion et ceux qui connaissaient son existence ne savaient plus déceler le vrai du faux il se faisait passer pour tout le monde, il était donc compliqué de lui faire confiance dans les moments de doutes. D'ailleurs, chaque personne ayant croisé sa route avait tour à tour été piégée par les manigances de cet homme, mais ils avaient décidé de se rebeller, ils ne voulaient plus de ce monstre dans leur vie et ils prospéraient au calme d'une époque qui leur semblait lointaine depuis la découverte des vampires dans leur ville. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire des patrouilles dans la forêt en petit groupe, car non loin de là, Bonnie Bennett cherchait un moyen de le vaincre, cachée dans une maisonnette abandonnée depuis longtemps. Bonnie ne devait pas être en contact avec Silas, c'est pourquoi ils surveillaient les alentours pour l'empêcher d'approcher, ou du moins essayer. Il était puissant et s'infiltrait facilement dans l'esprit des gens, ils ne savaient pas l'en empêcher, c'est pourquoi ils patrouillaient à plusieurs, surveillant les arrières de l'un et de l'autre. C'est donc dans le pénombre de la nuit que Caroline, Klaus et Jérémy patrouillaient ensemble : fusil avec des balles en bois pour Jérémy, pieu en bois pour Caroline et rien pour Klaus, ne trouvant pas utile de tenir une arme. Il se pensait trop rapide et plus fort que Silas. S'il ne s'introduisait pas dans son esprit comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et il ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'est ce qui le met le plus en rogne. Klaus n'était pas du genre à se faire duper aussi facilement et en général, il savait toujours déjouer les plans des autres, il avait un coup d'avance. A chaque fois. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien en cet instant.

Tous les trois marchaient dans la forêt, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Caroline pouvait entendre des brides de conversations qu'avait Damon et Elena au loin grâce à son ouïe dupliquée par son côté vampire. Ils se disputaient sur une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à capter, alors elle décida de se concentrer sur son petit groupe. Elle avait horreur de se retrouver avec Klaus, parce qu'à chaque fois, c'était elle qu'on obligeait à aller le voir, car tout le monde savait qu'il l'appréciait plus que de raison. Heureusement, il y avait Jérémy. Il ne serait pas utile si elle essayait d'étriper Klaus, mais au moins, même s'il n'en était pas conscient, il évitait que Klaus se lance dans une sérénade d'amour en lui jetant plein de paillette dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lui montré un avant goût de la vie qu'elle aurait si elle faisait un bout de chemin à ses côtés. Certaines de ses propositions étaient alléchantes, mais même si elle ne voyait plus Tyler, -étant donne que Klaus lui avait interdit de revenir à Mystic Falls au péril de sa vie- , elle l'aimait toujours et tuerait pour recevoir un appel de sa part pour lui annoncer que tout allait bien. Rien que le fait de repenser à cela la rendait malheureuse et en colère contre Klaus. C'est pour cela qu'elle évitait un maximum de lui parler.

Le silence régnait entre eux trois, ce que supportait parfaitement Jérémy, car depuis qu'il était un chasseur accompli, il avait acquis une sagesse que personne n'aurait cru détenir à son âge. Quant à Klaus, malgré son âge, il haïssait ce silence de mort qui s'installait, surtout en présence de Caroline. C'est pourquoi il décida de l'interrompre.

_- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie... en fait si. Si je pouvais être loin de vous deux, je m'en porterais mieux... mais notre cher Silas n'a pas l'air de vouloir pointer le bout de son nez et je propose donc qu'on en reste-là pour ce soir, _dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Caroline soupira et se retourna vers lui alors que Jérémy protégeait leurs arrières, au cas où leur ennemi ferait irruption. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais elle n'avait décidément pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça.

_- Nous devons rester grouper ! Et si tu veux que Silas arrête de semer la pagaille dans ton petit monde parfait, tu as intérêt à protéger Bonnie. Elle seule pourra nous en débarrasser._

_- Mon monde sera parfait quand tu te joindras à moi, ma douce..._

Tout à coup, un craquement se fit entendre. Caroline se retourna rapidement et regardait autour d'elle, inquiète. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle ne bougeait pas. Jérémy, qui lui regardait s'il y avait du mouvement aux alentours, en fit de même, fusil chargé et braqué dangereusement devant lui. Si quelqu'un venait, il était fichu, car tendu comme l'était Jérémy, il pouvait tirer à tout instant sans réfléchir. Klaus apparu derrière Caroline sans prévenir et ses lèvres se rapprochaient de son oreille, après avoir humé son parfum délicat, à peine perceptible, certes, mais agréable pour l'odorat.

_- As-tu peur d'un animal errant ?_

Elle sursauta un peu et le repoussa en soupirant, elle se détendit. Si lui n'avait pas peur, c'est que ce n'était rien d'alarmant. Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

_- Si tu te crois drôle, tu te trompes. Bon, concentrons-nous, Jérémy dis-nous si..._

Elle se retournait en accompagnant ses mots, mais se tut en ne voyant personne. Où était-il passé ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'éloigner et Klaus non plus, trop occupé sur la blonde.

_- On dirait que notre petit chasseur veut faire bande à part._

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se mit en marche pour le retrouver, ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser, surtout avec Silas dans le coin. De plus, il était sous sa responsabilité et Elena la tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

La lune éclairait la forêt, donnant des ombres lugubres sur le sol qui pouvait en effrayer plus d'un s'il était perdu. Mais pas eux. Ils avaient l'habitude et puis Caroline jouait souvent ici en journée lorsqu'elle était petite avec les enfants de son quartier et le soir il lui arrivait de camper dans la forêt sous la surveillance de sa mère et de quelques parents. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Caroline avait eu une enfance dont tout le monde rêvait. C'est à l'adolescence que tout à commencé à se corser. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent une forme allongée au sol. Caroline reconnue Jérémy, malgré l'environnement sombre.

_- Jérémy !_

Elle courut les derniers mètres qu'il y avait entre elle et l'adolescent et s'agenouilla près de lui en le secouant un peu. Il n'avait aucune blessure, ce qui était bon signe.

_- Il est juste inconscient, _dit-elle rassurée.

Elle relevait la tête vers Klaus qui la regardait avec son air contrarié qu'il prenait lorsque ça n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Que Jérémy soit mort ou non, ça l'importait peu : il ne l'aimait pas. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était amusé à tuer ses hybrides pour que sa marque apparaissent en entière sur son corps. Non, ce qui le contrariait, c'était le fait que ça signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait attaqué et certainement pas une personne de leur côté.

_- Caroline, Klaus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

Klaus se retourna et se retrouva face à Jérémy, arme à la main. Le chasseur posa son regard sur Caroline qui le regardait surprise. Elle se releva en le regardant toujours. Si Jérémy était là … alors qui était allongé par terre ? Comprenant que l'un des deux n'était pas le vrai Jérémy, elle se retourna vivement vers la personne allongée, qui était à présent en face à elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres et comprit le poteau-rose.

_- Amateurs, dit-il._

Sans plus attendre, il planta un pieu en bois près de son cœur avant que l'on ne puisse réagir. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur alors que son visage grimaça sous le coup. Klaus fit un pas en avant en fixant avec horreur la scène à laquelle il assistait, il serrait les poings pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et se retenait avec violence. Il pouvait la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà, là. Il était derrière Caroline, il lui était donc impossible de voir un autre visage, hormis celui de Silas, qui était d'ailleurs sous l'apparence de Jérémy. Il le fixait avec un sourire carnassier, se délectant de la douleur qu'il provoquait à la jeune femme et la torture qu'il affligeait à Klaus en faisant ça à celle qu'il... aimait ? Il prit soudainement l'apparence de Klaus et reporta son attention sur Caroline qui gémissait de douleur en sentant le pieu transpercer sa chair.

_- Chhhhhht... Ca va aller, ma douce. C'est fini._

Il sortit quelque peu le pieu et le planta dans son cœur en lui tenant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe tout de suite. Lorsque le pieu transperça son poumon, elle lâcha un petit "Han !" sous la surprise et la douleur, les yeux écarquillés. Il la relâcha en gardant son sourire.

_- Non !_

Caroline tomba en arrière, Klaus la rattrapa à temps en se mettant à genoux au sol, la tenant contre lui. Elle leva son regard vers lui alors qu'elle agonisait doucement, son corps commençait à être parsemé de veines noires, sous une peau qui devenait blanche, presque grise. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux alors que son visage montrait la douleur qu'il éprouvait à la voir mourir dans ses bras.

_- Caroline, ma douce Caroline, ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas..._

Jérémy tira à plusieurs reprises sur Silas qui esquiva agilement ses balles en bois en riant doucement. Le jeune chasseur lâcha son arme, inefficace contre lui et sortit un couteau. Il fonça sur son ennemi qui se mit sur le côté avec rapidité en donnant un coup de poing au niveau du genou de Jérémy qui s'écroula au sol en grognant. Silas disparu juste après, il avait accompli ce qu'il voulait faire, il allait continuer d'abattre les pions pour atteindre sa Reine.

L'Originel tenait le corps de celle qu'il avait aimé en secret contre lui, elle se mourrait dans ses bras, sa mort semblait lente, mais au contraire, ça allait trop vite à son goût.

_- J'imaginais une fin différente pour nous... Je ne pourrais jamais t'emmener voir les merveilles que le monde aurait pu t'apporter à mes côtés._

Jérémy se releva tant bien que de mal et s'approcha en boitant vers Klaus qui tenait le corps à présent inerte de Caroline. Son regard vitreux semblait le percer. La voir ainsi lui faisait beaucoup de peine, ils s'entendaient bien. Mais son instinct refit surface, ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, Silas pouvait revenir les achever. Ils devaient partir prévenir les autres.

_- Klaus..._

Pas de réponse.

_- Klaus il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici._

Le vampire ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il laissa couler une larme, son visage penché vers la blonde avec qui il avait élaboré tant de projets, même si personne n'était au courant, elle y compris. Sa larme coula le long de sa joue pour venir ensuite s'écraser sur celle de Caroline. Il passa délicatement sa main dessus pour l'essuyer alors que Jérémy s'impatientait. Il comprenait son chagrin, mais il était trop tard pour elle et Bonnie pouvait être en danger. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le tirer un peu.

_- Klaus !_

_- Va-t-en ! Dit-il en tournant son visage vers le garçon._

Il le regardait avec colère, ses iris étaient jaunes, entouré d'une cercle noir, signe que son côté loup-garou apparaissait. Il était d'autant plus menaçant ainsi, avec ses dents aiguisées et ce regard sauvage. Son visage était empreint de colère, mais aussi de tristesse. Jérémy n'aurait jamais cru voir Klaus ainsi un jour. Il se recula d'un pas en le regardant surpris. Il ne dit rien durant un petit moment puis il ramassa son arme.

_- Je vais prévenir les autres, ils viendront ici sous peu._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Caroline avant de s'en aller sans se retourner. Klaus le regardait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cime des arbres. Son visage redevint normal alors qu'il regardait Caroline. Mise à part les veines noires sur son corps, elle ne semblait pas morte et c'est ce qui était le plus dur à accepter pour lui. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Il la déposa ensuite sur le sol en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les remettants bien autour de son visage. Il passa une main sur sa bouche et chassa avec sa manche les larmes qui allaient couler.

_- On se retrouvera peut-être un jour._

Klaus continuait de regarder son visage, il le détaillait, voulant se l'imprégner, le graver dans sa mémoire. Il passa sa main sur sa joue froide, qui avait perdu sa rougeur et se releva.

_- Ta mort ne sera pas veine, tu seras vengée, ma douce._

Il entendait déjà Elena et les autres venir dans sa direction, il entendait la détresse dans sa voix, sa meilleure amie était morte et ça n'allait pas être facile à accepter, tout comme lui. Il n'allait jamais accepter sa mort. Son visage se ferma petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus déceler une émotion. La mâchoire crispée, il regarda Caroline, allongée au sol au milieu des feuilles mortes, l'air paisible. Il s'en alla en un coup de vent, fuir et toujours fuir, telle était sa vie. Il s'en allait avec un goût amer dans la bouche, cette nuit-là resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire comme un jour funeste. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que son cœur se briserait pour une femme qui n'avait cessé de le rejeter.

* * *

Voilà la fin ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, ce que vous trouvez bien, mais aussi vos critiques si je dois améliorer certaine chose, après tout je dois encore apprendre beaucoup de choses !


End file.
